


Motivations

by lovetrash28



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, alternative universe, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetrash28/pseuds/lovetrash28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank god, I finished this damn paper", Clarke said relived.</p>
<p>"Well Clarke, you just needed the right motivation", Lexa answered with a grin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're pretty good at that.", the blonde smirked.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clarke has to write a paper for her class and is very bored. She tries to seduce Lexa, so she has an exuse for not working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivations

"Ugh!", Clarke groaned as she threw her head on her arms, sitting in front of her computer. She had to write a paper for her class and it was due tomorrow.   
It had been going very well actually, until the last hour. Her brain just kind of shut down. Also the topic didn't interest her at all. It was about the history of art. She loved to paint and draw that's why she decided to study art and not medicine like her mother wanted her to. But the reasons why creepy old dudes painted their paintings like they did, didn't really peek her interest.  
In the last hour she had tried everything to get her brain working again, but nothing seemed to motivate her. Not the fifteen minute break she gave herself in which she watched funny cat videos, not her favorite chocolate not even coffee.  
She just needed to write one more page and then she would be free.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Clarke looked up and saw her girlfriend walk in.   
Lexa was wearing a dark green button up which brought out her eyes and black skinny jeans that hugged her just in the right places. Her long brown curls were held back in her typical braids.

"How was class?", Clarke asked while Lexa dropped her bag on the couch and made her way over to the blonde. 

"Like always, Kane could not stop talking, but at least it was interesting. How is your paper going?", Lexa asked as she observed Clarke and her workplace.   
The blonde was wearing grey sweatpants and an oversized blue hoodie that belonged to Lexa. Her blond hair was in a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing her reading glasses. It was one of Lexa's favorite looks on her.   
The desk was covered in paper and notes. She also saw the remains of a chocolate bar and a coffee mug.

"Don't ask.", Clarke said with a desperate voice and slumped back down on the desk.

The brunette chuckled lightly. She knew about Clarke's work habits and her not being able to motivate herself for the last bit.

She reached the blonde and kissed her on the cheek. This made Clarke look back up and turn around. She smiled at the brunette and hugged her around the waist.   
Breathing in Lexa's scent she couldn't help but feel totally at ease. It reminded her of a sunny afternoon in the woods but also of cuddling by the fire place with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.   
It felt like home.

She felt strong arms circle around her shoulders and fingers playing with the small hairs at the nape of her neck.

Clarke looked up and met the blue/green eyes of her girlfriend. She smiled and withdrew her arms from her waist, but only to grab Lexa by the collar of her shirt and pull her down for a kiss.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but with Lexa's scent surrounding her and absolutely no motivation to continue writing she couldn't help but deepen the kiss.   
She lightly bit down at the bottom lip of the brunette and was satisfied with the small moan Lexa let out. She let left hand slide from the collar over the shoulder to her hip. Her right hand wandered up to the back of her neck and tangled itself in the soft brown curls.

Lexa was still standing bend down which was becoming slightly uncomfortable, so when Clarke pulled her down in her lap she obeyed gladly. She shifted so she was straddling the blonde, her hands now both grabbing her neck. Clarke tasted bitter like coffee and sweet like chocolate at the same time. She also tasted like sunshine and a nice breeze on the beach. She tasted like home.

The slow and steady rhythm the two girls were in, became heated when Clarke drew Lexa closer and let her hand slide under the brunette's shirt. She felt her strong muscles tense under the soft and smooth skin, when she began to press kisses on the perfect jawline, down her neck to Lexa's clavicles. 

Lexa let her head fall back with her eyes shut and lips slightly parted, her hands now both grabbing the blonde's shoulders. She knew if Clarke would continue nipping at her skin right at this spot and her hand slowly making its way up her stomach she would not be able to hold back, so she cupped Clarke's cheeks and guided her back up to kiss her soft on the lips.

Resting their foreheads together she whispered mildly out of breath:"We should stop or I will not be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you being able to control yourself", Clarke said with a wicked grin and let her fingers, still under Lexa's shirt, trace her toned abs. Lexa couldn't help but groan at the feelings of Clarke's nails scratching lightly at her skin. She knew she would definitely not be able to hold back if the blonde continued this, so she stood up quickly and brought a few steps between herself and her now pouting girlfriend. 

"Your paper is very important, Clarke. You know that, it makes out half of your mark for this semester. You need to do it properly!", Lexa tried to reason, still a bit flustered.

"I'd rather do you properly ", Clarke said, now with a shit eating grin. Lexa just rolled her eyes at this attempt of a pun.

"Finish your paper, Clarke! I'll make us some dinner.", Lexa said while picking her bag up and walking to her room.

"You're pure evil!",Clarke cried after her. 

"But you love me", was Lexa's only response.

"Yeah, I do"

Clarke huffed in surrender and turned to her computer. She knew how stubborn Lexa could be and how much she cared about school. She wouldn't forgive herself if Clarke got a bad mark because of her.

"I'll make lasagna, your favorite.", Lexa said as she walked up to the kitchen. "When you're finished we can eat and after that, we will continue what just happened. Properly!", Lexa was now grinning and winked at Clarke, who had turned around and stared at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Our first classes are at noon tomorrow so we can continue it all night long. I promise you, when you have finished this paper I will pleasure you in every way you like.", Lexa said with a low and sultry voice before disappearing in the kitchen.

Clarke was frozen for a few moments before she turned around to her computer started typing.

She had never typed this fast in her life.

 

*

 

Much later that night they lay in bed together, both covered in a thin sheet of sweat trying to catch their breath.

Clarke's head was resting on Lexa's shoulder, while the brunette held her in her arms, legs tangled and the blonde's arm across her girlfriend's stomach.

"Thank god, I finished this damn paper", Clarke said relived.

"Well Clarke, you just needed the right motivation", Lexa answered with a grin.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that.", the blonde smirked.

"Oh, I know."

"Gosh, you're so full of yourself!" At that Lexa just laughed

"But you love me", she said.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Lexa."

"I love you too Clarke"

"I know. Good night babe"

"Good night, Clarke"

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I hope you liked it a bit.  
> If you have any advise for better writing please feel free to comment.  
> Also, English is not my native language so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
